


Collecting the Stars

by Ozma



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozma/pseuds/Ozma
Summary: A collection of Ascian and Ancient poetry.Updated sporadically when I feel like being creative, likely more pairings later.
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 3





	1. Azem/Emet-Selch - Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Azemet week prompt 1: Letters

For you, my dearest friend,

The guiding star whose light shepherds my steps.

With you I place our dreams,

My hopes,

That once more we might all look upon the skies together,

hand in hand.

As our laughter dances upon the wind.


	2. Azem/Emet-Selch: Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Azemet week, prompt 7: Stargazing

At glory's height, Emet-Selch watches the stars,  
Through gaze guided by dimmed light;  
Rising from sea to cloud,  
The land is a canvas and Amaurot the painting.

Twinklings of hue innumerable,  
Dancing lives are muted in their rest;  
Or perhaps it is up that he looks,  
To the overseeing symbols adorning an infinite sea.

Hades watches the stars,  
Though of which he sees, he whispers naught.  
\- He needn't,  
For as his hand grasps yours,  
His eyes reflect only their Shepherd.


End file.
